


"I'm doing this for you."

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [29]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Aurion doesn't like social events but feels like he needs to go when Xhaira is involved.





	"I'm doing this for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

“Auri. Are you sure you want to attend? You don’t have to.” Xhaira watched his soulmate mess with the collar of his robe for what was probably the fifth time. “I don’t mind going alone.”

Aurion pressed his lips into a firm line as he continued to adjust the collar. “Yes, I want to go. I’m fine.” He tried to sound less annoyed but failed miserably. 

Xhaira gave him a doubtful look. “Auri. You’ve been snarling at every little thing since I told you about this gathering. I am also well aware of the fact that you don’t like social events. I really do not mind going alone.”

Aurion’s hands dropped away from his neck, clenching them at his sides. Xhaira was right, of course. He’d become increasingly agitated the closer the date of the gathering they got. He didn’t want to go, but he just knew that people would talk if the mate of the Lead Hunter of the Hunt they were celebrating wasn’t there. 

Xhaira moved to stand directly behind Aurion. “Why don’t you just stay here? I don’t want you uncomfortable just because I have to be there.” He hugged the stressed Miqo’te from the back, lightly digging his fingers into his stomach. 

Aurion clenched his fists even tighter. “I’m doing this for you. They’ll talk if I don’t go. I don’t want everyone to think your mate doesn’t support you.”

Xhaira huffed. “Who cares what they think? I know you support me. But that doesn’t mean you have to go to every social gathering that I’m invited to. There’s so many, anyway.” He moved to stand in front of Aurion, gathering his hands in his own. “Really, love, you don’t need to go.”

Aurion leaned down to kiss Xhaira, still anxious about not being what Xhaira needed in a mate, but thankful for his understanding. “Only if you’re sure, sugar. I would...rather not go.” Xhaira nodded and pulled Aurion down into a kiss. 


End file.
